


Sing me to sleep

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina(past), There's still lingering feelings but we all gotta move on, Uzamaki Naruto(mentioned), sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks. Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of the colors of the world painted in the story of us; we're together at last."the devil ain't got nothin on us...!"If you don't like this pair, I encourage you to try & see otherwise, feel free to read at the expense of of having a new otp!-Heavily influenced/inspired by My One in a Million & Fifty days!





	1. Baby-my-baby, sing me to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> -Can also find on fanfiction, account:Sunnsydoapop

Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks.

Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of the colors of the world painted on your face(and more).

Your cherry-red cheeks, your soft-pink lips and the snow-white of your skin as you caress me in your arms, I'll feel as safe as when I first felt your touch.

Then I'll tell you a secret and you'll laugh at how much sorrow my eyes hold."Too-much _toomuch,_ " you'll say. I'll pout in pain, you _don't_ understand _you don'tunderstand_. And you'll smile so brightly, so warm like the yellow summer-sun before asking me in a velvet-rich tone if I had another nightmare. I'll pause and there will be a lavender-gleam in your eyes-screaming  _I understand-i understand_ and I'll know  _you do-you do._

But for now, I can only dream-dream _dream_  of my bloodied hands skimming rivulets through the midnight-blue of your silky-long hair. Wrap around me oh-so soft _softsoftly_  and tell me the green-tales of your nature.

_I love you_

Closer baby, come closer-let me kiss you gently-then hard so as to remember the feel of your mouth on mine. Remember me too please-don't forget. Don't  _forget._

_I won't forget_

These walls are closing in on me, they're keeping us apart _apart._ I'm dying over here, dying without you(your  _love love_ ).

Baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper sweet love songs into the tiny cracks. Sing me a lullaby. Sing me to sleep so I can dream of all the colors of the world, painted in the story of us,we're together at last.


	2. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming soon love, promise you miss me?(promise you don't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Japanese meaning: light.  
> -Inspired song: Sleepsong by secret garden

You sing  _loo-li-lah-lay_ and I sleep merrily to the rhythm of your lullaby.

_Dum-dee-dum,_

I can hear the pounding soles of your fingers, dainty and running through my hair.

_Dum-dee-dum,_

These prison walls are harsh, sweet-love, whispering screams, and spilling purple secrets that drown my ears in sorrow.

Secrets that might just kill me-kill me _killus(_ and without you, there is no me, without you, there is no-).

_I'm innocent!_

_3190 days...why am I still here?_

_Let me die already!_

_They deserved it_

_They won't kill me, promise you will?_

_They're the enemies, not us!_

_Whoever reads this, kill yourself, while you still can..._

They're written all over the stone, aching for freedom, the living dead,

I walk amongst them, star amongst the ashes(because they all burned long ago-their souls, these prisoners).

"Help me, help me!"

"Stay here!"

"You can't escape!"

"Guards! Guards!"

It's cold in here-without you(your  _warmth)_.

Fingers prickle through the cold, metal bars, attempting to catch me(-before I fall). Too bad for them, huh...

"You'll come back boy, they all do…"

Scarlet runs lavishly across my skin, there's an iron taste in my mouth. I suppose the stars are aligning,

what with the gravel on my back and the light that pours through the gaping hole of the building. Someone thanks me.

"So that's what the sun looks like, huh?"

"It burns, it burns, hurry up and close it!"

"Guards!"

I reach out with my hand, let the hot, golden rays kiss my arms fiercely, the way I'd hold you and never let go.

"Freeze!"

 _Ahhh_ -do you see my dear? They don't understand. But you do- _always_  did.

_**SNAP!** _

"Ah!"

"Monster!"

_**SNAP!** _

Don't worry, I'll be there soon, so you can be my Hinata again

.

.

.


	3. Midsummer's day without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the devil ain't got nothin on us love, we're forever-you and i..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once, would it kill a bitch to leave a review?

The world continues throbbing in the forefront of my crooked mind darling,  _bum-dee-bum!_

...it lost a goddess recently; ~~ _Youyouyou_~~

And now the air is ripe and cold under the scrutiny of our morning inferno, its flaming colors tickling my skin the way your name strews itself across my limbs in ruby thread. _burns. burns. burns._

Ivory breathes mingle through the minty, bubble-gum sky. _puff. puff._

If I pull on a lazily, drifting cloud and wrap it around a fork, will it taste like cotton candy on our silver tongues?

_you taste a bit much like sweet paradise..._

Cicadas dance on my nose. I broke my butterfly wings! oops!  _A-achoo!_

And then I ate them-though I swear you don't know you're an angel!

_drippety. drop._

_drip. drip._

The grass is soggy with fresh dew; palpitating in leprechaun green.

_soft on my honey-palms._

Swinging my pearly feet along the rich, maple oak-tree, I sing our pretty song as another midsummer day passes without your luscious fingers to crinkle bluebells in my mournful hands.

Still...they don't die.

_neither will we._

Don't worry dear, I'll always be waiting for you; you're too ethereal and holy and un-godly after all, how could I not?

" _Laa-dii-daa-"_

~~" _-you're heart's divine so they lash sin round your soft limbs-"_~~

" _-underneath our favorite tree, let's keep reincarnating, you and i-"_

" _-even as just fallen angels-I'll still keep your demons at bay and you'll kill mine-"_

" _-the way we've already died a million times with and without each other-"_

" _laa-dii-daa, sweet precious, we'll be alright!"_

" _the devil's got nothing on us…"_

heh, i'd like to see him try...


End file.
